Un papier Un papier Ton avenir
by Ruby Leam
Summary: Wes est désespéré. Pas moyen de trouver un projet d'étude ou une idée de carrière. Mais les Warblers sont décidés à l'aider! En tirant son avenir au sort...


_Joyeux Noël tout le monde! (Oui, on a dépassé Noël mais tant pis, il y a encore de la magie dans l'air! -et de la pluie aussi- )_

_Voilà un petit OS qui n'a rien à voir avec rien... (ça ne veut rien dire cette phrase...)_

_Donc un OS, dont la fin n'est pas triste (Ceux qui m'ont déjà lue ont bien vu que je n'écris pas joyeux... mais là j'ai travaillé sur moi-même et personne ne souffre!) et qui évoque cet épisode magique de décembre/janvier ... Le "tu-fais-quoi-après-ton-bac?" ! (A vous dégoûter de la frangipane...)_

_Bref, bienvenue à l'atelier entraide avenir des Warblers!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

"Raaah, j'en ai marre !"

Wes frappa son classeur avec rage. Ce qui fit sursauter Blaine. Qui tomba sur Nick. Qui bouscula Trent. Qui précipita Jeff au sol.

"Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Gémit David sur qui le garçon avait atterri."

Wes croisa les bras sur la table et y posa la tête

"Ifovoyélédmandéjsépakoafairc huipomé"

Les autres, encore empilés échangèrent des regards perplexes.

"Aurais-tu l'amabilité d'expliciter ce que tu viens si gracieusement de ruminer..? Lui demanda David amusé"

Wes le regarda par dessus son coude avant de daigner lever la tête et articuler.

"Ça fait des semaines que je planche sur ce truc. On doit envoyer nos demandes et je ne sais pas quoi faire, où aller, ce que je veux faire l'an prochain. Un peu plus et je me tire au Pérou !"

Thad, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, se glissa derrière lui avec discrétion avant de lui asséner un bon coup sur le crâne.

"-T'as fini de te plaindre ? le gronda-t-il, Demande un coup de main au lieu de nous casser nos choristes. Égoïste va !

-Il n'a pas tort, continua David, on peut t'aider ! On ne trouvera peut-être pas l'université de tes rêves mais on peut essayer de te trouver un truc à faire.

-Et au moins t'arrêtera de râler ! Ajouta Blaine

-Oh ça va... marmonna Wes, vexé comme un pou, Et comment on fait alors bande de malins ?"

A peine avait-il fini sa question que Jeff et Nick avaient détalé en hurlant. Une demie minute plus tard, ils étaient de retour l'un avec un bol et des feuilles de papier, l'autre traînant deux warblers par le col. Les deux derniers arrivés restèrent plantés dans l'encadrement de la porte à se masser le cou d'un air passablement énervé.

"-Z'avez pas autre chose à faire de casser les pieds aux gens qui bossent, marmonna Ethan, vous êtes bien gentils-

-Mais nous on a du boulot, acheva Cameron encore moins bienveillant si c'était humainement possible."

Nick et Jeff se consultèrent avant de lâcher

"Faut aider Wes, il a pas d'avenir."

Et comme par magie, tout le monde parut trouver la réponse logique et satisfaisante. Les garçons trouvèrent chacun un endroit où s'asseoir plus ou moins normalement (Trent sur un accoudoir, Thad sur la table, David par terre et Blaine tête en bas les jambes contre le dossier du canapé...) tandis que les deux énergumènes s'expliquaient.

"-Alors voilà, commença Jeff, pour aider Wes à faire travailler sa petite, petite cervelle-

-Eh !

-À réfléchir, on va lui faire des propositions. Mais pour que ce soit plus intéressant, on va lui donner des idées en deux parties.

-Ce qu'il veut dire, continua Nick conscient du point d'interrogation monumental qui flottait au dessus de ses camarades, c'est qu'on aura deux pioches et qu'il associera des vignettes au hasard pour former un métier. Donc vous allez remplir chacun deux papiers que vous mettrez dans les pioches.

-Vous pouvez mettre soit un métier et une spécialisation, par exemple « docteur » « en physique nucléaire » ou deux métiers, comme cosmonaute-apiculteur... Enfin, ça c'est moi quand j'étais petit.

-Mais faîtes attention, il n'aura pas forcément vos deux vignettes en même temps, ça pourrait donner de drôles de choses.

-T'en dis quoi Wes ?"

Le garçon avait l'air profondément sceptique mais il acquiesça et ses amis commencèrent à noircir les carrés de papiers qui leur avaient été distribués.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini, le bol et un chapeau d'origine inconnu furent remplis de petits bulletins pliés. Le tout fut posé sur la table autour de laquelle tous se regroupèrent.

Wes piocha dans le bol puis le chapeau puis assembla le résultat. Il parut atterré.

« Gynécologue - de canards... Les gars, c'est foireux votre truc ! »

Sans attendre que les autres se soient relevés de leur fou rire, il piocha à nouveau et se décomposa.

« Strip-teaser – à Paris ? Sérieux, c'est pas drôle , vous vous foutez moi ! »

Malheureusement pour lui, les combinaisons ratées s'enchaînèrent.

Après « chanteur – russe », « pâtissier - sous-marin » et « chimiste-en maison de retraite », il y eut « général - privé » et « traducteur - moléculaire ».

Au fur et à mesure, Wes se décomposait. Il finit par se lever avec violence provoquant une envolée de papillons blancs. Excédé, il se tourna vers ses amis et cracha.

"Ah ouais merci, là, merci... Je vous revaudrai ça les mecs ! C'était de l'aide de haut niveau, bravo ! »

Et il se retourna pour quitter la salle.

"Attend Wes, s'il te plaît !"

Le garçon se tourna vers Blaine qui avait l'air sincèrement désolé.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il en reste deux, lui répondit son cadet en lui tendant les morceaux de papier."

En soupirant, Wes les déplia tandis que ses amis l'observaient anxieusement. Lorsqu'il assembla les vignettes, ses sourcils se froncèrent avant qu'il ne se détende et ne sourie doucement.

David se pencha par dessus son épaule et déchiffra pour les autres « avocat - pour enfant ». Il regarda alors son ami qui se tourna vers le petit groupe et chuchota

« Ouais, ça pourrait marcher... »


End file.
